Opposites Attract
by Morindre
Summary: After thinking and rethinking every possibility, all signs were pointing towards a crush on the most unattainable person. The ghost king, the dark angel, Nico do Angelo, my complete opposite.


A/N: I seem to have a knack for writing these in the middle of the night and in an energy drink induced insomnia, I came up with this. Creative eh? Anyway, hope you all like it . All characters belong to Rick Riordan who, as I have recently found out, seems to like messing with people.

* * *

><p>I don't know when it really started. One day I had started thinking over my relationship with Nico and before I knew it, he was all I thought about. It had got quite annoying sometimes, especially when I keep losing my words when he would happen to look my way, let alone actually start talking to me. For a son of the god of poetry, blushing and stuttering through my words when he said hi was unexpected to say the least.<p>

After thinking and rethinking over every possibility of what could've happened, all signs were pointing towards a crush which was quite unexpected. Not that I had a problem with it, just that I was surprised that my heart had decided to yearn for the most unattainable person. The ghost king, the dark angel, Nico di Angelo, the complete opposite to my naturally cheery personality. I had heard of opposites attracting but this is too far.

After realising that he had yet again taken over my thoughts, I shook my head and continued walking through camp, determinately not looking towards the darkest cabin. After walking around for a while, I decided to perch myself on top of Zeus' Fist and let my thoughts flow again. That is, until a voice brought me out of my musings.

"What are you doing here?"

I jumped, turned and held a hand to my heart to make sure it hadn't leapt out of my chest in surprise.

"Nico! You scared me. Do you always have to sneak up on people?"

"Yes," he answered while smirking. Cheeky.

"Yeah, well it's not good to give the doctor heart failure." Which was about to happen anyway, just by being near him. I felt heat rise to my cheeks and willed the blush away.

He looked at me oddly, which meant that I was probably still blushing."You didn't answer my question."

Question? Oh, right. "Just went for a walk."

"You always walk in the morning?"

"When I can." And when I wasn't being haunted by less than innocent dreams of the very person beside me, I noted silently.

"Ah."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, most of it was me trying to look anywhere but at him, lest I blurt something embarrassing out.

Until the silence was broken by he most unexpected question.

"Do you like anyone?"

I stared at him like he had grown a second head, and stared at him even more when I realised he was blushing too. Wait, too? I'm blushing again, damn.

"Uh, um, yeah, kinda."

"Oh." Was it my imagination or did he look disappointed? Probably my imagination.

"Do you?" At this he started impersonating a tomato. That was interesting.

"Um, yes." I blinked and felt jealousy rise inside me. Coughing to hide it, I decided to try and find out this mystery person.

"Do I know her?"

He was silent for a minute before responding. "You know him."

Wait, him? Deciding not to question it, I kept asking questions.

"Is he son of a major god?" A nod.

"One of the big three?" He hesitated before shaking his head. There goes Jason and Percy.

"Head of his cabin?" A nod before interrupting me.

"Enough questions, why do you want to know so bad?"

"Because I like you." I blinked and realised, 'Oh god, I had just blurted that out.'

Without pausing to see Nicos reaction, I jumped from the rock formation and ran back to the infirmary. But unfortunately there was nothing to distract myself and so I settled for sliding down against the wall, curling into fetal position and repeating to myself what an idiot I am. Without being heard, Nico had managed to follow me until he was right in front of me. I saw his feet and jumped again.

"Seriously, you're going to give me a heart attack." He smiled so I had supposed he wasn't completely freaked out about what I had let slip earlier.

"You left before I could answer."

"You don't have to tell me, I already knew there was no chance at the start."

"And if there was a chance?"

I stared at him for a bit in disbelief. "What are you implying?"

He rolled his eyes before answering. "What I am implying is that I like you too_ idiota_."

My face burst into flames but I couldn't help the hopeful smile spreading across my face. "Really?"

He rolled his eyes before ducking down (as I was still on the floor) and pecking me on the cheek causing one thought to run through my head.

R.I.P Will Solace. Cause of death: heart failure from a certain adorable son of Hades.

I looked up and stared at him dreamily before jumping up and laughing and proceeding to pull him everywhere to his many protests but I had seen the small smile he had tried to cover up.

I guess opposites really do attract after all.

* * *

><p>AN: Wow, done in an hour. Anyway, that was my little solangelo contribution. Hope you all liked it.


End file.
